Gilbert's Birthday
by gilboob
Summary: Ludwig does some special things for Gilbert's birthday. Fluff and Smut, RP based, M for a reason


Hey people! Here's the next smut installment for your reading pleasure!

That long German phrase-Happy birthday, my love

Danke-Thank you

liebhaber-lover

We fast forwarded a couple of months in the RP to reach Gil's birthday, which is on January 18

As usual, **I don't own anything!**

Gilbert's Birthday

Ludwig turned away from the window, ignoring the light flurry of snow littering his yard, and focused on the task at hand; tuning a violin. It was Gilbert's birthday, and he decided to play his favorite classical song. Of course, he had minimal skills in playing any instrument, only learning the basics, so he was reduced to asking Roderich to teach him. The sheet music for Canon in D major sat on the couch, and the violin lay on the coffee table, strings out of tune as he had not played it since he learned the song. He picked up the instrument and started to tighten the pegs, strings becoming taut with each twist of his hand. The bow lay untouched for now, until Lud picked it up and ran the fine horse hairs over the strings, the sound resonating throughout the living room.

He began to play the song quietly to himself, trying not to wake his brother up, but he seemed to have failed, as Gilbert stumbled out sleepily, eyes blinking rapidly in the morning light filtering through the windows.

"Mmm, guten morgen, bruder" Ludwig said, ceasing his playing, trying not to ruin the surprise before he had a chance to play. "*_yawn* _Guten morgen, West" Gilbert mumbled out sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Ludwig placing a kiss on his lips.

"Did you forget something, bruder?" he asks, looking up expectantly. "Nein, I don't think so..." he looks around fakely, trying to mess with his brothers head. He knows he has succeeded when he hears a whine.

"Wesssst! It's my-" he starts, but Ludwig cuts him off. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein liebe" he whispers, pressing his lips to his forehead, watching it flush red. "Hmph, I knew you didn't forget. Anyways, danke."

He looks over to the violin and sheet music, confusion dawning on his face. "Lud, what...?", he leans forward and blushes as he reads the title of the music. How did Luddy know that song was his favorite? An identical flush appeared on Ludwig's face. "It's one of your birthday presents, if you'll let me play it."

"Of course!" Gil all but shouts as he plants himself on the uncovered portion of the couch. Lud blushes again at the eagerness to hear a song that he is sure won't sound good. He straightens out the sheet music, one page next to the other, and picks up the violin, resting it on his shoulder. He picks up the bow and begins to play nervously, trying extremely hard not to mess up his brother's gift. He keeps his eyes glued to the notes, fingers gliding elegantly over the fingerboard, never faltering.

The notes come and go, and soon the song is over, the last one dying down slowly. He lays the instrument back down and looks towards Gilbert, who is wide eyed. "How was it?" Ludwig asked warily. It was true that he had practiced with Roderich every day when Gil was out, or else sleeping, but he still had the nagging suspicion that he wasn't good enough.

"Mein Gott...West...you're amazing!" Gil shouted and ran over to glomp his brother, almost knocking him over.

"R-really?"

"Ja really! How long have you been practicing that?"

"Umm, a couple months I think." Lud replied, rather shocked that his brother liked the performance that much, had he really been that good?

"Well, don't ever forget how to play, because I want you to play that song for all of my birthdays, ja?" "Okay, bruder" Ludwig replied.

He picked up the music from the couch and placed them on the coffee table, taking its place. Gilbert sat down beside him and leaned his head on Lud's shoulder. "How did you know that was my favorite song?"

"Hmm? Oh, I called Francis and Antonio and asked them." Ludwig almost forgot the second part of Gil's birthday, and for that, he needed Gil out of the house. "Hey, when was the last time you went out with them?" he asked, hoping it was a long time ago.

"Mmm, a while ago, but I wanna stay home and do awesome birthday stuff with you! Besides, they're busy with their boyfriends, I'll hang out with them some other day." _Shit, _Ludwig thought, _there goes that plan. _

But soon, another one popped into his head. "Have you been out with the dogs lately?" he sincerely hoped he hadn't, because he was out of ideas.

"Oh, no, I haven't. I should really spend time with them, shouldn't I?" Gilbert asked, and got up to get the dogs from the backyard. Ludwig followed him and helped him attach the leashes to their collars. He stood at the doorway and watched as Gilbert jogged down the road and out of sight. _Thank Gott he's out, _Ludwig thought to himself, and he set out to get a special dinner ready. He left to go to the store, buying two premium grade steaks, potatoes (of course), wursts, and high quality champagne. He also got high quality beer too, knowing Gilbert would prefer that.

When he got home, he began to cook the steaks and wursts, and put water on to boil for the potatoes. While they were cooking, he changed the bedsheets to a deep, blood red (he knew that red was Gilbert's favorite color). When the food is done, he sets a fresh tablecloth on, and pours the champagne into two glasses, setting the bottle of beer next to Gilbert's. He took a quick shower, changing into slacks and a deep red button-up shirt after. He put the cologne that Gilbert loved on his neck and wrists.

He quickly looks out the window to see the dogs, and Gil following after, coming up the driveway. Ludwig quickly goes to the dining room and sets the lights lower, and watches as Gilbert shoos the dogs into the back gate and walks to the door. Ludwig stands patiently as Gil opens the door, tired and sweaty form his run. Gilbert takes a few steps in and looks up, eyes widening in shock as he takes in the surroundings, blushing madly. There is Ludwig, standing in his favorite color, his favorite smell emanating from him, the lights low and romantic, and a full, hand cooked dinner waiting to be eaten.

He didn't notice Ludwig walk up to him until he received a soft kiss to the lips. "Welcome home, bruder. Do you like it?" he heard him say.

"Ja! West, you're so awesome!" he replied, leaning up for another kiss. When they separated, the blonde leaning his forehead on the others.

"Why don't you shower? You smell like sweat and dogs."

"Some people find that manly, you know?" he said, but he trotted off to the hall bathroom anyways. Ludwig quickly lights a few candles and sets them on the table. Gilbert finishes showering and puts on some nice clothes Ludwig left in there for him, spraying on his brother's favorite cologne (it was only polite to return the favor), and styles his hair slightly before going downstairs. He sees his lover standing next to his chair, holding it out slightly for him, and gesturing him to sit down. He smiles before sitting, feeling Ludwig push him in slightly, going ti his own seat after.

Ludwig waits as his brother cuts into the steak, chewing slowly to savor the taste. He cuts into his own, sipping his champagne occasionally. Gilbert looks down and sees that he has two drinks.

"What are th-" he starts, but Ludwig cuts him off. "One is champagne and the other is beer. I got it because I knew that's what you prefer, but I thought champagne would be nice too..." Ludwig trails off, blushing slightly. Gilbert stood up and walked over, placing a light kiss on his cheek, making him look up confusedly.

"Danke", Gilbert whispered simply. He sits back down, and places a bit of steak on his fork, reaching across and placing it in his brother's open mouth. When he is done chewing, Gilbert lifts up his glass of champagne.

"Let's toast!". "To what, bruder?", Ludwig asks, holding up his own glass. "To me! Just joking, to us." Ludwig laughs slightly and shakes his head. "Nein, to you, bruder. It's your birthday, not ours." "Ja, okay. To me then!" They both lift up their glasses. "A toast! To my wonderful bruder and liebhaber." Ludwig said, clinking his glass against its twin. They both down the alcohol, and Ludwig fills them back up again. They keep eating until the food is gone, and they sit back in their chairs, content and full.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Ludwig asks.

"A movie?" It had been a while since he and Ludwig had watched a movie together. Usually his brother was too tired after training, or Gilbert came home late after being out with Antonio and Francis. "Sure, why not? I get to choose right?".

"Of course. It _is_ your birthday." Gilbert gets up and leads Ludwig by the hand into the living room. Ludwig sits down on the couch, leaning back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Gilbert glances back at him and rummages through the back of the movie cupboard. He gives an evil chuckle when he finds the one he wants, and puts it in the DVD player, pressing play. Standing back up, he lays himself on top of his brother.

"So, what did you choose?", Ludwig whispers in his ear. "You'll see", Gil says mischievously as the movie starts. A bright blush blooms on the blondes face. Gilbert had chosen one of his porn DVDs. Not only that, but it was one of the secret ones that he had carefully tried to hide. This one contained all of his secret kinks; whips, chains, cock rings, you name it. He hides his face in his brothers shoulder, carefully trying to conceal his awakening member. He shifts to attempt to get a little more comfortable, but he fails, Gilbert's ass is pressing too close, and if he moves any more, it would only make things worse.

Gilbert grins widely to himself. This was his plan from the second Ludwig had said "movie". He wriggled innocently on his brother's lap, intent on making it harder than ever. He succeeds when he receives a groan and a squeeze to the hips.

"Mmm, getting aroused now, are we?" Gilbert teases, turning around to fall chest to chest with Ludwig. He can feel the tented erection against his thigh, and he reaches down to palm it. Ludwig retaliates, sucking and licking the soft spot on his brother's neck, which happens to be right under his earlobe.

"Ahh, West dammit...you wanna play is it?", Gilbert pants out, squeezing the bulge harshly. Two could play at this game.

"J-ja...but we have to g-go to the bedroom...haa...there's something I want you to see." Ludwig lifts his brother up, attaching his mouth to Gilbert's. Gilbert rings his arms around his brother's neck and opens his mouth submissively, letting Ludwig's tongue take over, delving into every corner. They slowly walk to the bedroom, still kissing passionately. They stay connected for another moment, then Ludwig separates, turning them both to face the room.

"Look", Ludwig states simply, and he shifts the body in his arms to see the room. Small red candles are lit throughout the room, giving it an almost ethereal glow. The sheets on the bed are a deep crimson, the same color as Ludwig's shirt, and a wide array of toys are lined up neatly on the desk in the corner. The albino grins widely and turns back around, face to face with his lover.

"Kesesese~ West, you're so fucking awesome!" He grins and begins to kiss Ludwig again, feeling the two of them move over to the bed. Soon he is laid gently on his back, still attached to his little brother by the lips. He lifts his legs up to wrap around Ludwig's waist, and he pulls down, arching himself and grinding against the still shielded member.

Ludwig groaned, and took his hands away from Gilbert's sides, only to reattach them in his hair, pulling lightly. He let his mouth wander down the pale expanse of neck, leaving small lovebites here and there. He travels back up and bites down on his weak point, eliciting a shudder.

"F-fuck Lud...that felt good...". Ludwig smirks and bites down harder, drinking the blood that surfaces as if it were water, trying to get the body underneath him to writhe in pleasure. It works, because he feels nails scratch into his back, leaving red marks. He sits up, smirking at the sight before him. Here is his strong, proud, big brother, splayed out on the bed, panting his name like a wanton whore, begging for his touch. He slowly, tauntingly, unbuttons the shirt in front of him, lightly playing with the exposed nipples as he goes down.

"Mmmm, ich liebe dich, bruder" Ludwig mumbles against the pale flesh, kissing every inch he can see. "Do you want to move on to something a bit more...exciting?" he is, of course, referring to the toys he has selected.

"Ja, bitte bruder." Gilbert licks his lips sexily. He watches his lover go over to the desk and brings back a very large, bright red vibrator_, _and some cherry scented lube. He sees Gilbert staring at the vibrator in his hand.

"Is that new? It's so big!"

"Ja, it's almost as big as me. But not quite." Ludwig says gloatingly. He puts down the vibrator and slicks up three of his fingers with the lube. "I don't want to hurt you, so I'm going to stretch you with my fingers first, okay?" He watches as Gilbert nods, and he slowly slips a digit in. It feels looser than normal, and he looks up into Gilbert's face. "Did you stretch yourself?"

"Who knows? Kesesese~"

"In the shower, right?" Ludwig questions, and he receives a toothy grin and a nod. "So that's why it took so long. I heard moaning too, but I thought that was my imagination", he says as he roughly shoves in the other two fingers, not surprised that Gilbert doesn't complain. The albino desperately shoves himself down on the fingers, fucking himself with them, trying to get them as deep as possible. He gives a yell when the digits accidentally brush his sweet spot, and frantically moves more to make it happen again. Ludwig scissors his fingers, watching his lovers face with rapt attention, prodding the spot over and over again.

He slowly pulls his fingers out, Gilbert pouting up at him. He chuckles darkly and lubes up the vibrator. "Are you ready, baby?". Gilbert's only response is to whimper and spread his legs wider, revealing his stretched hole. He plunges the tip straight in, loving the sounds Gilbert makes. Gil moans and grips the bedsheets tightly, his knuckles turning whiter than they already are. Ludwig can only imagine what it feels like to be encased in the soft heat. He slowly goes in inch by agonizing inch until the vibrator is fully sheathed inside the albino's passage, and then turns it on to the medium setting.

"Verdammt...W-west..." Prussia struggles to say between his panting and moaning. Ludwig looks up from stripping himself, dragging his feet out of his pants, his aching member finally free from it's confines. "Nngghh...l-let me suck you off", Gilbert pants out, eyes half lidded. The blonde smiles and get on his knees in front of his brother. Slowly, Gilbert crawls on all fours, vibrator still going, and kisses the red tip of Ludwig's member. Ludwig sighs and grips his brother's hair, pushing down slowly. The albino sucks on the tip, before enveloping the whole length in one go.

"Oh Gott...that feels so good", Ludwig groans as Gilbert hums around his member, sending the vibrations straight through his cock. Gilbert slowly deepthroats the member, bobbing his head up and down the shaft quickly. His tongue lashes out against the heated skin, running along the throgging vein on the underside.

Ludwig is almost at the peak when he tugs on his brothers hair, making him stop his ministrations. "Ha...I want to cum...inside you...", he says breathlessly, and the albino takes this as his cue to turn around and bend over. He receives a light smack to his ass, and yelps. He turns around, glaring and blushing, to come face to face with a grinning blonde.

"You wanna try something fun?" Ludwig growls. He watches his lover grin and nod frantically, before he gets off the bed and goes to the table, bringing back something small in his hand. He grabs Gilbert by the shoulder and yanks him up roughly, hungrily kissing him while he slowly slips on a cock ring. This is a special one, too. He reaches down and presses a small button at the base, feeling it vibrate before his lover shudders and collapses forward onto his forearms. Ludwig pulls out the vibrator, throws it to the side, and slams into the stretched hole before him, hitting the bundle of nerves on the first try.

Gilbert screams, the double stimulation becoming too much. The blonde grips hard enough to leave bruises in the soft, pale skin as he thrusts continually. As Gilbert's walls get tighter, he feels himself getting closer to the edge. "T-together?", he asks, reaching down to grasp the cock ring.

"J-ja...bitte", Gilbert says breathlessly, bracing himself. Ludwig quickly pulls off the restriction and jabs into the sweet spot.

"Nggh...ah..L-Ludwig!", the albino yells, coming violently onto the crimson sheets below him. His muscles contract and spasm, sending Ludwig over with a loud cry of "G-Gilbert!". He spills himself inside his lover, continuing to thrust to draw his orgasm out. He falls to the side, breathing deeply, coming down from his post-orgasmic high.

"H-happy birthday, Gilbert..ha...", he says, looking into his lover's tired face.

"Kesesese, d-danke...liebe", the albino whispers, still breathing deeply.

Ludwig smiles and grabs his lover's face in his hands, pulling him in for a sweet, passionate kiss, trying to pour all of his emotions into one simple gesture. Gil wraps his arms around his neck and kisses back, separating only when he can't breathe.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want?", Ludwig mumbles against the soft lips. He wanted to make this the best day ever.

"Nothing, other than to stay with you forever." The albino smiles and clings to the warm, loving body. "Guten nacht, liebe, und thank you"

Ludwig yawns. "You're welcome", he says, and promptly falls asleep. Gilbert smiles and follows him minutes after, thinking it was the best birthday present ever.


End file.
